Most Beautiful Memory
by rannie resti
Summary: Aku ingin kita putus !. Aku,, aku ,, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kau ucapkan sakura. Ternyata selama ini, aku salah menilaimu
1. Chapter 1

MOST BEAUTIFUL MEMORY

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

Gendre : hurt/tragedy

Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : cerita nya sedih, gak jelas dll

Summary : _Sakura mempunyai seorang kekasih. Akan tetapi ia terjebak diantara dua pilihan. Manakah yang ia pilih melunasi hutang keluarganya dan menyelamatkan ayah nya tercinta atau memilih untuk terus bersama dengan kekasihnya walau apa pun yang terjadi ?_

Ini fanfic pertamaku jadi, Selamat membaca semuanya :D

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Langit seakan melukiskan suasana hati milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini. Yah rupanya saat ini suasana hati milik pemuda bermarga uzumaki/namikaze ini sedang tidak baik.

_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku sakura ?_ _" ucapnya_ _sambil meninju tiang listrik yang berada tepat didepannya saat ini. _

Pikirannya pun mulai melayang, kembali disaat moment-moment menyenangkan yang ia lakukan bersama mantan kekasihnya sakura.

Tunggu dulu, mantan ? rupanya hal itulah yang membuat nya bersedih. Soalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu gadis bermarga haruno tersebut telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan nya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas menurutnya. Ia pun mengingat-ingat kembali dimana saat ia tengah bercanda dan bersenda gurau bersama kekasihnya.

Flash back

_Naruto ? Naruto ? " panggil nya_

_Ada apa sakura chan ? kenapa kau terus menerus memanggil ku ? " Tanya naruto sambil menatap kearah sakura_

_Ah,,, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil nama mu saja, hehehe " ucap nya sambil menunjukan cengirannya_

_Aneh. Kau tidak salah meminum obat kan ? " Tanya naruto kembali._

_Apa maksudmu, BAKA ? " Tanya nya dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan_

_Ahh,,, ti,, dak,,,a,,,pa,,,,a,,,pa,,,, he,,,,he,,, he " jawabnya dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata. Sebab , ia takut sekali jika sudah melihat sakura chan nya marah. Karena jika sakura marah ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul naruto._

_Oh begitu, ya sudahlah " jawab nya santai_

_Perkataan terakhir sakura membuat naruto bisa bernapas lega. Hari ini sepertinya ia sedang beruntung tidak terkena pukulan maut dari kekasihnya yang satu ini. _

_Kau beruntung Naruto " ucap naruto dengan suara kecil_

_Kau bilang sesuatu tadi ? " tanyanya kepada naruto_

_A,,ku tidak bilang apa-apa. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi ke kedai ramen ! aku sudah sangat lapar sekali " ucap naruto sambil berjalan mendahului sakura_

Dari arah belakang sakura hanya bisa menatap naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

_**Maaf " ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.**_

_Sakura chan ? Sakura chan ? " panggil naruto. Sakura pun tidak merespon panggilan naruto. Akhirnya naruto pun mendekati sakura dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah sakura. Akan tetapi, sakura tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Akhirnya naruto pun menepuk pelan pundak sakura. Ooii Sakura chan ? " ucap naruto_

_Sakura pun terkejut dan langsung meninju kepala naruto dengan tangannya. BUAGGH! Aduuhh sakittt,,, " ucap naruto sambil meringis kesakitan._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan saat ini ia tengah mendapati naruto yang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang seperti terkena pukulan.

"_Ahh maafkan aku naruto, aku tidak sengaja , sungguh " ucap nya sambil mengusap kepala naruto dengan lembut. _

"_Hihihi,, tenang saja aku tidak akan marah pada sakura chan kok " ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura pun tersenyum melihat cengiran khas yang kini tengah menghiasi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai ini._

"_Mungkin , ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat cengiran khasnya itu " gumamnya dalam hati. _

"_Ayo sakura chan kita pergi ke kedai ramen itu " ajak naruto sambil memegangi tangan sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun berlari ke kedai tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan__**. **_

_Mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tanganmu naruto " gumam sakura kembali sambil tersenyum pahit dan menatap sendu tangan yang saat ini tengah di genggam oleh kekasihnya saat ini. _

"_Naruto?" panggil nya secara tiba-tiba_

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan sekarang berhadapan dengan sakura. Naruto pun mengernyitkan dahi karena hari ini ia sungguh bingung dengan kelakuan sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada apa sakura chan ? lebih baik kita bicara di kedai saja " ajak naruto. Lihatlah langit tengah mendung sebaiknya kita cepat berteduh karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan " ucap naruto sambil menatap langit yang tengah gelap. Akan tetapi sakura tidak menjawab apa pun dan ia juga tidak menanggapi perkataan naruto. Naruto pun semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap sakura yang seperti ini. Suasana ini membuat naruto sedikit tidak nyaman, naruto pun segera menarik tangan sakura untuk menuju ke kedai yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuan utamanya. Akan tetapi, sakura langsung menepis pelan tangan naruto.

Ada apa sebenarnya sakura chan ? apa terjadi sesuatu padamu ? kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya ? " tanya naruto kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi

"Aku ,,,, " ucapnya dengan kalimat yang menggantung.

"Aku? " Tanya naruto dengan ekspresi heran

Ayolah sakura kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai dirinya. Akan tetapi, pikirkan kondisi ayah dan ibu mu saat ini. Mereka sudah kehilangan semua perusahaannya dan terlibat dengan hutang yang sangat banyak. Jika keluarga mu tidak membayar nya dengan cepat maka mereka akan membunuh ayah mu. Salah satu jalannya yaitu dengan menikahkan mu dengan putra pemilik perusahaan uchiha corp itu. Oleh karena itu, sekarang putuskan hubungan mu dengan naruto. Kau tidak mau membuat naruto semakin terluka, bukan ? " ucap inner sakura

"Aku harus melakukannya, ini demi kebaikkan semuanya " ucap sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun memberani kan diri untuk menatap naruto. Mata emeraldnya kini tengah menatap mata biru safir yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, ini juga yang terakhir kalinya aku menatap bola mata safir mu yang indah dan selalu memberikan tatapan yang hangat dan lembut padaku " gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku- a-ku,, " ucap nya dengan terbata-bata. Sakura pun mengambil nafas perlahan dan kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia pun kembali menatap sang pemuda pemilik mata blue sapphire tersebut.

Aku ingin kita putus hari ini " ucap sakura dengan tegas.

Jgerr ,,,,! . Naruto membatu seketika. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya tadi. Apa ? putus ? " fikirnya kembali.

"Sakura chan apa maksud.."

"Aku ingin kita putus " ucap sakura

"Tapi-ke-napa ?" Tanya naruto

"Karena kurasa kita tidak sudah tidak cocok lagi " ucap nya sambil menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Apa kau bilang ? tidak cocok ? itu bukanlah alasan yang masuk akal sakura " ucap naruto sambil memanggil sakura tanpa menggunakan embel-embel chan.

Jadi kau kurang puas dengan jawaban ku. Baiklah akan ku beritahu alasan sejujurnya" ucap nya sambil terus menatap naruto. Melihat naruto ber sedih membuat hati nya menjadi terasa sangat sakit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah kau itu bodoh, cerewet, tidak keren, miskin dan terlebih lagi kau itu tidak punya orang tua. "Apa kata orang nanti jika aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak jelas siapa orang tuanya. Mau di letakkan dimana harga diriku , bisa–bisa repurtasi keluarga ku memburuk karna mu " ucap sakura dengan nada yang ketus.

"Aku- aku - tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kau ucapkan sakura. Ternyata selama ini, aku salah menilaimu. Kukira kau adalah gadis baik yang tidak memandang orang dari derajat nya. Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari gadis murahan yang hanya tergila-gila dengan harta. Aku menyesal pernah mengenal mu sakura " ucap naruto dengan nada dingin.

Naruto pun meninggalkan sakura sendirian. Rintik – rintik hujan pun mulai berjatuhan. Seakan akan melukiskan bahwa langit menangisi perpisahan sepasang kekasih ini.

**Flash Back End**

Naruto pun kini telah tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena hujan turun semakin deras. Ia pun segera melepaskan pakaian yang sejak tadi melekat pada tubuhnya dan mengganti dengan pakaian yang lainnya. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang kasur miliknya.

" Aku ingin kita putus,,". Rupanya , kata kata tersebut masih terngiang di pikirannya. Ia pun mulai memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi posisi terduduk. Ia pun mulai melirik ke segala ruangan kamarnya. Pandangan nya pun terhenti tepat di meja belajarnya.

"Surat?" ucap nya. Ia pun segera mengambil secarik surat berwarna putih tersebut. "Setahu ku aku tidak pernah membuat surat " ucap batinnya.

Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan isi surat tersebut. Seketika, dirinya membeku karena surat tersebut berasal dari sakura. "Sakura?" Kapan ia datang ke tempat ini? " pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

To : Naru-kun

_Gomen-ne naruto kun,,, _

_Sepertinya kita memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Akan tetapi, sungguh didalam hati ini aku akan mencintaimu selamanya._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat, naruto. Saat ini, keluarga ku tengah terlibat hutang yang cukup besar dan juga nyawa ayahkku juga terancam jika ia tidak membayar hutangnya hari ini. Salah satu solusinya adalah menikah kan ku dengan putra bermarga Uchiha itu. _

_Entah ,, apakah keputusan yang ku pilih ini benar naruto ? aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku terpaksa memutuskan hubungan dengan mu karna ku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih saat acara pesta pernikahan ku minggu ini. Karena bagiku kau adalah segalanya. _

_Aku ingin kau bahagia. Walaupun bahagiamu tidak bersama ku naru-kun. Asal kau bahagia,, aku juga akan bahagia. Karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Disini , di hati ini masih tersimpan memory indah bersama mu. Saat saat yang telah kita lalui bersama baik suka maupun duka._

_Terima kasih naru BAKA atas kehadiranmu yang selalu menemaniku hingga saat ini. Selamanya hati ku hanyalah untukmu seorang. Aku akan menyimpan semua ini ,,_

_Di hatiku ,,,,_

_ Sebagai sebuah KENANGAN YANG TERINDAH dalam hidupku_

Air mata pun mengalir dari mata sapphire nya. Kini, dirinya tengah terpuruk. Ia menyesali perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan dihadapkan sakura beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja? " . Kenapa kau harus berbohong dihadapan ku. " pikir nya dalam hati.

Ia pun mulai meremas rambut pirangnya. Ia pun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur nya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia pun mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Hawa dingin pun berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia pun menatap langit yang masih kelabu. Ia pun mencoba menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Kedua matanya pun terbuka. Kemudian ia pun menatap rintik hujan yang tengah turun membasahi jalan yang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf dan Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sakura" gumamnya.

Ia pun segera menutup jendela kamarnya. Di lain tempat, gadis bersurai pink ini pun tengah menatap hujan dari dalam jendela kamarnya. Ia pun tersenyum pahit menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang tengah turun saat ini.

"Semoga kau bisa mengerti, Naruto" gumamnya kecil. Seketika itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar pintu kamar sakura. Sakura pun segera menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Pintu kamarku tidak di kunci, silahkan saja masuk " ucap nya

Kemudian pintu kamar sakura pun terbuka. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Mebuki ibu nya sakura. Ia pun segera menghampiri anaknya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan pernikahan mu minggu depan nanti, sakura?" ucap nya. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menikah. Ibu nya pun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk sakura.

Ternyata benar, cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Biarlah dia menjadi kenangan terindah yang pernah ku miliki seumur hidupku " pikir batin sakura.

Mohon di review ya ;-D Yang sudah review terima kasih atas saran dan support nya. Semoga di fanfic berikutnya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

GANBATTE all :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, hari tersebut pun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari-hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh setiap pasangan. Kecuali dengan pasangan ini, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia dihari pernikahan mereka. Mungkin sekilas mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu hati setiap manusia. Hanya mereka lah yang dapat merasakan apa yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Dari luar jendela, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx sedang melamun kearah luar jendela. Tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hinata,," gumamnya. Rupanya saat ini, ia tengah memikirkan gadis yang telah lama memikat hatinya. Hinata itulah nama gadis bermarga hyuga tersebut. Ia adalah kekasih dari pemuda bermarga uchiha ini. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata violet inilah yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya. Ia bepikir sekeras mungkin untuk mencari jalan dari permasalahannya ini. Sejujurnya, sasuke tidak ingin melakukan pernikahan ini. Apalagi, dengan wanita yang tidak sukainya. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya wanita tersebut juga tidak mencintai dirinya. Oleh karena itu, sasuke berniat untuk melakukan suatu rencana. Agar pada akhirnya sasuke bisa bersama hinata dan sakura bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Sekian lama berfikir, akhirnya tatapan pemuda itu menjadi cerah. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya?"ucapnya dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia pun segera menelpon hinata. Tunggu dulu? Hinata? Untuk apa ia menelpon hinata? Mungkin hanya dialah yang mengetahuinya.

Tuuutt,,tuuttt,,

Tuuttt,,tuttut,,

FLASH BACK

Saat ini, gadis berambut indigo ini tengah menatap dirinya di cermin. "Bagaimana ini, apakah sebaiknya aku tidak usah datang ke pernikahan sasuke?"ucap hinata.

Saat hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Hinata pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah menelponnya. Alangkah terkejutnya hinata, ketika mengetahui bahwa sasuke lah yang menelponnya.

"sa-suke kun?" ucap hinata. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Angkat/tidak?" pikir batin hinata. "Angkat" akhirnya hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sasuke.

FLASH END

"Ha-llo sa-suke? " ucap hinata dengan nada seperti biasa

"Hahaha,,, ternyata kau masih belum berubah ya. Bicara mu masih saja gagap jika berbicara dengan ku" ejek sasuke

"Hmmph,, itu tidak lucu huh" ucap hinata kesal.

Sasuke pun terkikik pelan. Saat ini, ia tengah membayangkan wajah kekasihnya jika sudah marah. Menurutnya, itu sangat lucu sekali.

"ada apa kau menelpon ku sasu?" Tanya hinata

Tiba-tiba suasana pun menjadi serius.

"apa kau akan datang?"Tanya sasuke dengan nada serius

Jrengg ,,, hinata seketika membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin datang karena ia tidak mau hatinya semakin terluka. Tapi disisi lain, ia ingin datang karena ia tidak ingin sasuke membencinya. "mana yang harus ku pilih?. Oh kami-sama tolonglah aku?"ucap batin hinata.

"Hina, apa kau masih disana?"Tanya sasuke dengan nada sedikit lembut

"Ahhh,, i-ya a-ku ma-sih di-si-ni"ucap hinata dengan nada sedikit terkejut

"Aku harap kau datang hinata"ucap sasuke dengan nada sedikit kecil

"sasuke" ucap hinata. "mengapa kau ingin aku datang, sasuke?" Tanya hinata dalam hati

"oh ya. Aku sudah memesankanmu sebuah gaun untuk datang ke pernikahanku nanti. Jadi, jangan sampai tidak datang ya. Jangan kecewa kan aku, aku sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memesan gaun itu. jadi kau harus datang! Aku menunggumu hinata"ucap sasuke dengan nada yang lembut.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"ucap sasuke singkat.

Sasuke pun langsung menutup pembicaraannya dengan hinata. "aku harap kau datang hinata" ucapnya dalam hati

FLASH BACK

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap sasuke singkat

Ehh,, tunggu sasuke" ucap hinata.

Tutt,,, tuttutuutt,,,tutt

"ia sudah menutupnya"ucap hinata

Tokk,,, ttokk,, ttookk " terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari rumah hinata. Hinata pun langsung turun kebawah untuk melihat siapa yang tengah datang kerumahnya. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah ia buka, didepannya ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tengah mengantarkan sebuah paket.

Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya hinata

Maaf jika mengganggumu, apa benar ini adalah rumah hyuga hinata?"Tanya nya

Iya itu aku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya hinata

Ini ada sebuah paket untuk anda" ucapnya dengan ramah

Paket ? apakah ini gaun yang dipesannkan oleh sasuke untukku?" Tanya nya dalam hati

Baiklah akan ku terima paket ini"ucap hinata

Sebelumnya, tolong anda tanda tangan disini " ucap pemuda tersebut

Setelah menandatangani paket tersebut. hinata pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya kembali. Setelah ia sampai dikamarnya, ia langsung membuka isi paket tersebut.

Woaahhh,,,, cantik sekali gaunnya" ucap hinata dengan kagumnya.

"pasti harga gaun ini mahal sekali"pikir hinata. Jika aku tidak datang, kasihan sasuke yang sudah repot-repot memesankan gaun secantik ini untukku. Baiklah, aku akan datang" ucap hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum ketika melihat gaun pemberian sasuke. Bukan karena gaun itu cantik, tapi saat ini ia tengah membayangkan jika saat ini ialah yang akan menikah dengan sasuke sambil mengenakan gaun ini. Pasti hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya.

"seandainya,,,"ucap hinata pelan

FLASH END

Aduh dimana ponsel nya sih? Ucap sasuke yang saat ini sedang frustasi karena benda yang ia cari belum juga ditemukan.

Saat ini ia tengah berada dikamar sakura. Bagaimana bisa?. Tentu saja , karena saat ini mereka tengah tinggal satu rumah tetapi beda kamar. Ibunya sasuke lah yang menyuruh sakura dan keluarganya untuk tinggal di rumah uchiha ini. Katanya, supaya bisa saling akrab dan harmonis.

Sasuke pun terus mencari ponsel sakura. Sampai pada akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada benda yang berada dibawah ranjang kasurnya sakura. Ia pun segera mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya. Senyumannya pun mulai mengembang, karena yang sedang ia cari sudah ia temukan. Ia pun segera membuka ponselnya sakura. Tatapannya sekarang sedang tertuju pada wallpaper yang ada pada layar handphone sakura.

"siapa pemuda yang bersama sakura ini?"Tanya sasuke dalam hati ketika melihat wallpaper yang didalamnya terdapat sakura bersama pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire. Sasuke pun terus memperhatikan gambar tersebut. sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat tulisan yang berada dibawah wallpaper tersebut.

"Narusaku, eh?" Tanya sasuke dalam hati.

Saku ? saku? Sakura?. Apakah saku itu adalah panggilan untuk sakura?"Tanya sasuke dalam hati

Jika saku adalah "sakura" maka naru itu sudah pasti adalah,,,,,"ucap sasuke dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang

Yess,,, sepertinya saat ini keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku"ucap sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Ia pun segera membuka buku telepon yang ada didalam ponsel sakura. Naru? Naru?"ucapnya sambil mencari nomor telepon yang bernama naru. Pandangan nya pun terhenti pada sebuah nama. "Na" "ru" "to"? ucapnya dengan kata sedikit penekannan. Apakah naru itu untuk naruto?"pikirnya.

Ia pun segera mencatat nomor ponsel naruto secepatnya. Sebab ia takut jika sampai seorang pun tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada dikamarnya terutama ibunya. Ia takut, jika semua berfikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Setelah selesai mencatat, ia pun segera pergi keluar dari kamar sakura menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia segera menelpon nomor pemuda yang bernama naruto tersebut.

Ttutt,,, ttutt,,ttuutt,,

"Ah, hallo ini siapa ya? "Tanya pemuda itu

"Apakah kau kekasihnya sakura? "ucap sasuke

"Siapa kau? "Tanya pemuda itu

FLASH BACK

Saat ini, pemuda berambut pirang ini tengah berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. "sebentar lagi, eh?"ucapnya sambil memandangi sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan sakura dan sasuke. "Ku harap ia bahagia bersamanya"ucap batinnya.

Seketika itu, ponselnya pun berbunyi. Naruto pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon tersebut. "nomor siapa ini?"Tanya nya dalam hati. Ia pun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ah , hallo ini siapa ya? Tanya naruto

"Apakah kau kekasihnya sakura?"ucap pemuda itu

"Siapa dia? Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya sakura? Apakah ia adalah temannya sakura? Tetapi sakura tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku"pikir batin naruto.

"siapa kau?"Tanya naruto sedikit kesal

FLASH END

"Kau naruto, kan?"Tanya sasuke dengan nada serius

"Kau jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Kau itu siapa?"Tanya naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Sungguh merepotkan huh"pikir sasuke

"Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku, jawab semua pertanyaan ku tadi!"ucap sasuke dengan sedikit menahan emosinya

"Iya iya baiklah,,. Iya benar aku adalah naruto dan aku adalah kekasih sakura. Apakah itu sudah cukup untukmu?"Tanya naruto dengan nada kesal

"hn"ucap sasuke singkat. Ternyata orang yang bernama naruto ini sungguh merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa sakura mempunyai kekasih sepertinya?"pikir sasuke.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan "hn" itu te-me? Tanya naruto dengan memberi sedikit penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

Tiba – tiba sebuah perempatan kecil muncul disekitar dahi sasuke. Apa? Berani sekali dia memanggilku teme"ucap batin sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti itu. Intinya, sekarang temui aku sekarang di taman konoha center SEKARANG BAKA!" ucap sasuke dengan suara yang keras karena sangat kesal dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Ia pun langsung mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu dan melesat pergi menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, saat ini pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini sedang sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menerima sebuah telepon yang bahkan dirinya tidak kenal. Terlebih lagi, orang itu mengetahui namanya dan tentang hubungannya dengan sakura.

"arrgghh,,, menyebalkan" gerutu naruto

"Lebih baik aku menemuinya, agar aku bisa mengetahui siapa dia. Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam teme"ucap naruto sambil membuka kasar pintu rumahnya. Ia pun pergi meniggalkan rumahnya menuju taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut permen kapas tengah duduk disebuah pohon yang didepannya terdapat sebuah sungai kecil. "dulu, aku selalu disini bersama mu baka"ucapnya. Tak terasa linangan air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku menangis? Kalau naruto melihat aku menangis di pernikahanku nanti pasti ia akan marah dan membenciku"ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Andai saja, saat ini yang ku nikahi adalah kau, pasti aku tidak akan menangis seperti ini"ucapnya kembali

"Naruto, sekarang kau ada dimana? Terakhir kali aku kedai ramen ichiraku, kata mereka kau sudah tidak pernah datang kembali ke tempat itu. naruto apa saat ini kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya sakura dengan nada khawatir

"Apa kau akan datang ke pernikahanku ini?"Tanya batin sakura

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya naruto pun sampai di taman tersebut. ia pun segera mencari pemuda yang tengah membuat dirinya kesal sekaligus penasaran. "dimana pemuda itu?"Tanya naruto sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Arrggh,,,, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak pernah melihatnya"ucap naruto kesal sambil meremas rambut pirangnya. Lalu aku harus mencari kemana orang itu?"Tanya batin naruto

"Na ru to?"panggil seseorang dari arah belakang

Naruto pun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. sekarang ia tengah melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam seperti pantan ayam dan bermata onyx sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa kau naruto?"Tanya nya

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun masih menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku uchiha sasuke"ucapnya dengan ringan

Naruto pun tersentak dengan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. apa? Sasuke? Bukankah itu adalah calon suaminya sakura?" Tanya batin naruto

"Kau-kau adalah,,,,"ucap naruto dengan kalimat yang menggantung

"Hn"jawabnya singkat.

"Ternyata kau adalah pemuda menyebalkan yang telah menelponku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan ba ka seenaknya"ucap naruto

"hn" ucap nya singkat

Lalu, sekarang untuk apa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini?"Tanya naruto dengan nada penasaran

"Dengarkan aku baik baik" ucapnya dengan santai

Sasuke pun menceritakan semua rencana nya kepada naruto. Pada awalnya naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan ini. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia pun mulai memahami satu persatu kata kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengerti?"tanyanya

"Iya. Tapi bagaimana kalau kedua orangtuamu,,,,"ucap naruto dengan kalimat yang menggantung

"Itu adalah urusanku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir biar aku yang mengurusinya"ucap sasuke

"Ayo cepat ikut aku" ajak sasuke

Naruto pun mengikuti pemuda tersebut. ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil bersama pemuda tersebut. mereka pun segera pergi untuk bersiap-siap pada upacara pernikahan yang akan dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi.


End file.
